Evangelion: The Break Out
by LadyAbigail
Summary: Kaworu Breaks Shinji out from Misato's clutches and lives with him forever.


_**The Break-Out**_

_By Abigail Jean Zimmerman (a.k.a.: LadyAbigail)_

_**Written in 2013**_

_An __**Evangelion**__ FanFiction_

_One-Shot_

Shinji was lying on his bed in his room that Captain Misato Katsuragi imprisoned him in; he stared blankly at the dark, white ceiling. No one ever visited him. He listens to his SDAT Player whenever he's absolutely bored to tears.

But, Captain Misato Katsuragi opened the door to let in light…for the first time. In comes Misato with her beaten up clothes. Shinji never bothered to get up and bow to her…or even look up to her. He just laid there with his eyes to the ceiling.

"Guess who's coming to get you…" Misato said.

Shinji then moved his eyes to the captain.

Reading his thoughts, she muttered, "Kaworu Nagisa…"

Shinji shot up to sit up straight and his only desire was to hear more about Kaworu.

"What do you mean?" he desperately asked Misato.

"He's here for you… But I won't let him get to you," she growled.

"He's stronger than you and you know it! He's an Angel!" Shinji yelled.

"…We have him captured."

Shinji gave a frozen look of fear. He then gave an outraged yell, "Let me see him!"

Misato glared and walked out, locking the door behind her.

Shinji went back to staring at the ceiling with anger.

Meanwhile, Kaworu was sitting in a chair at a table, handcuffed to it. He gave a glare to the door as Misato walked in with Ritsuko Akagi.

"Did you send my message?" Kaworu asked.

"Yes… And if you're thinking of escaping and freeing him, you don't have any good luck. We're up in the air, miles from the ground. And you'll probably kill him once you land," Misato said.

"I can use my AT Field as a bubble. And we'd probably land back in NERV HQ, as I calculated," Kaworu said, grinning.

"But, you can't break out of here," Misato growled.

"I'm an Angel of Choice; I can destroy this floating facility with one blow…and bring Shinji with me," Kaworu said, smirking.

Misato was getting agitated with Kaworu's mischievous comments.

"…You can't break him out… He's the world's most wanted criminal and he wiped out all of Tokyo-3 just to save a helpless girl from an Angel… So therefore, he's not going anywhere," Misato growled.

Kaworu gave a slight smirk. "…Watch me," he said.

Misato frowned and left Kaworu.

Shinji was just sitting on his bed with his SDAT Player in his hand, staring long and hard at the musical device. But five minutes quickened when the faint sound of a crash vibrated to Shinji's feet. He then heard a loud bang as though it was a small bomb near the door. Then, the door flew open and Kaworu stood in the doorway with his hand reached out to Shinji.

"Come with me, Shinji-kun. I'm breaking you out of here," Kaworu said, smiling.

Shinji ran up to the tall 14-year-old and hugged him with all his might.

"I missed you, Kaworu-kun," Shinji said, smiling and tearing up.

"Believe me, Shinji-kun, I missed you as well," Kaworu said, looking into the hallway. "We need to get out of here...fast."

Shinji nodded and followed Kaworu to a blown-up hole in a wall to the outside-world to see the ruins of NERV HQ.

Kaworu turned to Shinji and asked him, "Do you trust me, Shinji-kun?"

Shinji nodded and held on to Kaworu.

Kaworu jumped with Shinji and made a bubble out of his AT Field. They landed safely on an Eva bridge.

Shinji then hugged Kaworu tightly. He then look up to Kaworu's red eyes and asked, "Now what?"

"We live together free from the others. We can choose what we want to do. No more authorities. Just you...and me," Kaworu said, smiling.

Shinji smiled and hugged Kaworu again.

"I can live with that," Shinji said, smiling as he buried his face in Kaworu's shirt.

Kaworu was playing the piano as Shinji watched in amazement. Shinji then had a question for Kaworu, but kept it to himself...

"She's safe, Shinji... She escaped while we escaped. She went far away from here as possible..." Kaworu said. He was talking about Rei.

Shinji was surprised when he realized that Kaworu read his mind.

"Wow, Kaworu, I never knew you can read minds," Shinji said.

"It is incredible, isn't it?" Kaworu said, smiling.

Shinji nodded in agreement and smiled.

Then, a terrible, familiar voice cracked to Shinji's ears, saying, "BAKA! You sinister son of a bitch! Get your fat ass over here!"

Shinji turned and saw Asuka standing in her plugsuit with her hands on her hips, giving him the ultimate Asuka-glare.

"Don't listen to her, Shinji-kun," Kaworu said, stopping his play.

Asuka stomped over with her anger like an angry lioness and pinned Shinji to the piano. Kaworu immediately thrust her away and gave her a death-glare.

Asuka then grinned when she saw Shinji choking with his hands gripping his neck.

"Why are you here?!" Kaworu asked Asuka.

"To kill Stupid Shinji..." Asuka smirked, pointing to Shinji.

Kaworu looked toward Shinji and saw Shinji's face turned blue. His neck looked like it was getting thinner and thinner. He ran over to Shinji and found something choking Shinji slowly and painfully. It looked like the DSS Choker, but this one is squeezing Shinji's neck instead of blowing him up. It was shrinking down until it detects death.

Kaworu then took off the choker (making it grow again) and placed it on Asuka. He went back to Shinji to heal his neck and hug him. Asuka died when the choker snapped her neck.

"It's okay, Shinji-kun. I'm here," Kaworu's soothing voice soared into Shinji's ears.

Several years have passed and nature overruled NERV HQ. Shinji and Kaworu lived in harmony together alone...making a sexual attraction to each other. The only comfortable and available bed in the entire NERV HQ was in the same room where Shinji lingered before he was back in Misato's clutches. There was barely enough room for the two of them to sleep together, so Kaworu slept on the ground next to Shinji and held Shinji's dangling hand as he slept.

And as the two grew closer and closer together, Kaworu's Angel powers copied and radiated into Shinji, making him invulnerable and powerful.


End file.
